Winter's Embrace
by JCJules
Summary: AU Chapter 4 for already existing Runnalon fic. Runnalon and Ashdark, two otter warriors, get even closer...SLASH
1. Avalanche

A/N:   
  
Accepted, acknowledged, and fully, honestly stated: this is slash. For those   
of you who aren't familiar with fanfiction jargon, slash is romantic or sexual   
relations between two males. This fic features that in prominence, in fact   
slash is its only recognizable purpose.  
  
For those of you who are kind enough to have read my other current Redwall   
fic, (and if you haven't there's still hope for you, all you have to do is click   
that JCJules, go back to my bio, and click the link, it's called "Runnalon,"   
and if you haven't read it the two characters and the situation in which they   
find themselves in this fic will be a bit of a mystery to you. If you do read   
it, be sure to review!) you will recognize the OCs. Setting: A/U to be   
inserted after the ending of Chapter 3.  
  
I've done enough rambling, who needs a disclaimer.  
  
One last thing! Runnalon POV marked by italics.  
  
  
  
Runnalon's emerald eyes snapped open. With a barely audible gasp of terrified   
anguish, he shook himself free from the scarlet and black vestiges of a   
fever-induced nightmare. Searching desperately for any measure of comfort and   
relief from the agonized fear that still numbed his mind, Runn's paw strayed to the   
warm weight of Ashdark's upper body collapsed on his chest. Tears of   
gratitude sprang to Runnalon's eyes as he thought of what it must have cost Ash to   
snatch him from under the serpent's disgusting blunt nose and carry him here,   
who-knows-how-many miles from Camp Willow.   
  
_You saved my life...Ashdark you don't understand how much I need   
you...I...I... _His mind stumbled as thought and feeling collided, and with a sharp intake   
of breath he leaned forward until his forehead rested on Ashdark's shoulder,   
running his paws down his friend's muscular back. Runn's body shook as more   
memories of pain and fear deluged him, and he embraced Ashdark's sturdy form more   
tightly.  
  
Runnalon's breathing slowly eased as he listened to the steady pulsing of his   
best friend's heart, and he allowed himself to rise slightly and explore   
Ashdark's body with his bloodstained snow-white paws.Gently turning Ash over so   
that his back was resting on on Runn's chest, Runnalon carefully, lovingly   
stroked the dark fur on Ashdark's ears and brow, moving slowly down by way of his   
jawline and neck.   
  
Ashdark's quicksilver eyes fluttered lazily and opened slowly, simultaneously   
taking in the sight of his best friend over him and the sensual, reassuring   
pawstrokes covering his neck and shoulders. With a gasp of surprise, Ashdark's   
mouth swiftly opened to form the words "no, I don't deserve this." But   
Runnalon's unoccupied paw covered it gently, his understanding deep green eyes   
staring love and acceptance into Ashdark's. Ash closed his eyes and relaxed,   
allowing himself to enjoy the shivers of pleasure that Runnalon's other paw, now   
traversing his lower chest and abdomen, gave him. Ashdark looked up at Runn   
lovingly. Through a haze of sensation, he saw Runnalon's handsome face descend   
toward his and felt the otter warrior's warm, soft mouth caress first his lips and   
tongue, then his neck. Shuddering with unconcealed pleasure, Ashdark ran his   
paws all over his friend-turned-lover's back and lower body, lust and   
desperation consuming him. A soft cry of unutterable bliss escaped his lips as   
Runnalon's still-probing mouth ceased its explorations of his slim waist and moved   
steadily downward.   
  
Both otters shuddered and convulsed in one another's embrace, at the mercy of   
waves of passion and physical arousal. Finally, the storm of their newly   
discovered love eased and then ceased, and the warriors lay still.


	2. The Morning After

"The Morning After"  
  
Dawn had long since broken over the unfamiliar woodlands to the west of Camp   
Willow, but sleep still clamed the two creatures now trapped by snow in the   
hidden cave. Ashdark awoke first, contented affection shining through his   
half-open gray eyes as he beheld Runnalon's still-slumbering form on top of him.   
Wrapping his arms around his lover, Ash buried his face and Runn's neck and   
opened his mouth, massaging the fur and muscle with desperate tongue and lips.   
Breathing heavily, Ashdar's passionate overture quickly became more intense.   
Runnalon awoke, startled, and was almost instantly lost in the sensuality of Ash's   
touch. Leaning downward, Runn breathed gently on the top of Ash's head and put   
his tongue gently into Ashdark's ear, licking and exhaling. Ashdark moaned   
and quickly shifted his paws until they were stroking the inside of Runnalon's   
thighs. Before their love could come to a climax, Ashdark pulled away, panting.   
Runn came back to earth slowly, shuddering with pleasure then calming as Ash   
withdrew.   
  
"Wh...wh...why'd you stop?" Runn gasped.  
  
"I feared to hurt you...remember, you are wounded." Came Ashdark's reply from   
somewhere near Runnalon's shoulder. His eyes, now clouded by the recent   
memory of pleasure to a swamp-green, widened in shock as the pain returned to the   
gash on his head. Runn laughed sheepishly. "I had forgotten," he confessed.  
  
"Well I hadn't," said Ashdark calmly, "and I won't let you start bleeding   
again. Besides," he continued, running his tongue up the white-furred neck and   
sending shivers down Runn's spine, "I've got to tease you a bit." He flashed a   
dashing smile at his new lover and laughed "Now get off me, ye great lump, and   
I'll get us some breakfast." With a rueful grin, Runnalon rolled gingerly to   
one side and lay back. Rising, Ashdark could not help but linger and stare at   
the handsome male warrior before him. Resisting the impulse to kiss him, Ash   
turned on his heel and strode from the cave, infatuation lighting his eyes to a   
radiant silver.


End file.
